The most important concern for a swimming enthusiast or athlete swimmer is the distance that he/she swims in a training session. Since in the majority of cases people swim in a swimming pool of a standard length such as 25 or 50 meters, the swimming distance can be measured by reference to the lap count. Mentally counting the laps can be both inaccurate and mentally taxing, and is certainly a red herring preventing the swimmer from fully concentrating on the performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,045 discloses a waterproof digital lap counter having the lap counter attached to a hand or foot, which is triggered by abutment of the lap counter against the side of the swimming pool during the swimming stroke or flip turn of the swimmer. There are several similar swimming lap counter products on the market, which invariably include a switch or press button for the user to press once a lap is finished.
A major disadvantage or problem associated with such lap counters lies in the need to manually operate a switch at the end of each lap. This is an extra action required from the swimmer that interrupts the swimmer's strokes and/or prevents him from performing a smooth turn.
The invention seeks to eliminate or to at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved swimming lap counter that is more convenient to use.